A Tale Of Two Phones
by badly-knitted
Summary: A cautionary tale about what can happen if you get your phone mixed up with someone else's.


**Title:** A Tale Of Two Phones

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Drake, Ryo.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** A cautionary tale about what can happen if you get your phone mixed up with someone else's.

 **Word Count:** 867

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Any two, Accidently getting the wrong phone and seeing something they never wanted to,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee was checking his phone as he came into the squad room just as Drake was on his way out, moving so fast it looked like he was going for some kind of land speed record. Not that there was much time for Dee to take in the extraordinary sight before his friend ran smack into him and both of them went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Hey!" Dee yelped indignantly as his phone slipped out of his hand and skittered across the floor. "Watch where you're goin', dude! Where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Dee. I gotta get home." Drake disentangled himself, scrambling to his feet and giving Dee a hand up. "I'm in a bit of a hurry." He looked flushed and flustered.

"I can see that. Are you okay?"

Drake dodged around Dee to pick something up off the floor before turning with a giddy grin on his face. "Never better! See ya tomorrow. If I can still walk." With that he spun on his heel and ran for the stairs, leaving Dee standing in the hallway, shaking his head.

"Dude's finally flipped." He scanned the floor, looking for his lost phone, and spotting it a few feet away against the wall, he went to retrieve it. Luckily it didn't seen to be damaged.

"Where was Drake off to in such a rush?" Ryo asked, appearing at Dee's side with the coffees he'd been across the street to fetch. The squad's coffee machine was on the blink. "He flew past so fast I almost spilled our coffee."

"No idea; he just said he had to get home. You're lucky he missed ya; he ran right over me. I think he's gettin' bad habits from JJ."

Ryo snorted softly at that. "Be nice. They're good for each other, and I know you're glad for them."

"Yeah, I am; JJ's misguided affection was hell on my ribs. He seems really happy with Drake."

"Friends first, and then lovers; that gives them a really solid basis for their relationship. Just like us."

"Hopefully it'll last." Dee followed his lover into the squad room and had just sat down at his desk when his phone, still clutched in his hand, gave a ping to indicate an incoming message. All it said was 'Come and get it', with a photo attachment. Without thinking, Dee opened it. "Argh! My eyes!" Dee slapped one hand over his eyes, dropped the phone on his desk, and hastily shoved it away from him.

"Dee? What's wrong?" Ryo looked across at him, a baffled expression on his face.

"That…" Dee pointed without uncovering his eyes, "is not my phone. Drake and I must've picked up the wrong ones after he knocked me over; I knew it was a bad idea him gettin' the same make and model! Now I'm mentally scarred for life!"

"Don't be so melodramatic. Whatever it is can't be that bad." Ryo reached for the phone, picking it up and taking a look, then immediately wishing he hadn't. It was a photo of JJ, naked and… ready for action. Ryo's face heated up and he knew he was blushing to the tips of his ears. "Oh my." He quickly closed the snapshot and turned the phone off, pushing it back across their desks towards Dee.

"Hey! I don't want it!" Dee shoved it away with the tip of one finger, as if it was somehow contaminated.

"Dee, grow up! You should try and catch Drake, give him his phone back and get yours; you might need it."

"Did you see how fast he was goin'? No way I'm catchin' up now, and I don't think I wanna go over to JJ's place to get mine." Dee stared at the phone like it was a snake that might jump up and bite him at any moment.

"Fine; I'll go," Ryo said, still blushing as he reached hesitantly for the phone.

Just then, there was a clatter of footsteps and Drake burst back into the squad room.

"I've got your phone," he panted breathlessly as he reached Dee's desk, "and you've got mine." Bent over, one hand on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, Drake held Dee's phone out with the other hand. "Jim called you and said to meet him in his lab asap; he's got something on one of your cases."

"Thanks." Dee took his phone, then poked Drake's towards him using the end of his ruler. "There's yours."

Ryo didn't quite know where to look, torn between near terminal embarrassment and the desire to double up with laughter over the horrified and disgusted expression on Dee's face.

"Right, good." Snatching his phone up, Drake staggered towards the door again.

Dee watched him go. "Man, poor guy looks like he's on his last legs; I think JJ's going to be disappointed," he said.

That finished Ryo; he collapsed forward over his desk, laughing so hard he couldn't speak.

Dee just picked up his coffee and took a long drink, wishing there was some way he could erase the sight of a naked, amorous JJ from his mind. He just knew it was going to give him nightmares.

.

The End


End file.
